OUR SORROW
by BambiJung
Summary: Dibalik tragedi gagalnya aktrasi salto Yunho di beberapa konser. Angst become Comedy. Failed Genres. YunJae.


**OUR SORROW**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho's POV**

Aku adalah seorang lead dancer dari TVXQ.

Bukankah menjadi seorang lead dancer adalah menjadi member yang paling mahir dalam urusan dance? Mempunyai keseimbangan tubuh yang tepat dan gerakan yang rapih dan bervariasi?

Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu terjatuh? Apalagi saat gerakan salto. Padahal aku selalu latihan sebelumnya. Hey, tanpa latihan pun aku sudah bisa kalau hanya salto seperti itu saja.

Tak terhitung berapa kali kepalaku menghantam lantai panggung yang keras. Sakit. Aku ingin menangis karena rasanya sakit sekali.

Tapi aku Jung Yunho.

Seorang Jung Yunho tidak boleh menangis. Sesakit apapun tubuhku, atau bahkan hatiku, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Saat ku lihat wajah kaget sekaligus khawatir Changmin dan Cassiopeia, aku hanya tersenyum getir dan berteriak 'Aku baik-baik saja!'

Changmin menatap ku sedikit lebih lama sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu bahwa aku pembohong yang ulung.

Memang ini bukan lah pertama kali nya atraksi salto ku gagal.

Salahkan orang itu. Orang itu membuat konsentrasi ku hancur.

Saat kaki ku sudah berpijak di tangan Sonny, dancer TVXQ, dan posisiku sudah mantap untuk bersalto, wajah orang itu melintas lagi di kepalaku.

'_Kalau kau mau salto, jangan ragu-ragu. Kalau badanmu ragu-ragu, perputaran badanmu tidak akan sempurna. Hasilnya wajahmu akan mencium lantai. Hahahaha..'_

Lucu sekali saat dia notabene adalah member yang paling ceroboh dan tidak stabil dalam menari, tapi dengan pede nya menasehati seorang lead dancer.

'_Lihat Yunho.. tanganku merah gara-gara kamu..'_

Konsentrasi Jung Yunho. Konsentrasi.

'_Hahahaha pose mu sesudah salto aneh sekali. Yang keren dong..'_

Jika sudah mengingat cara nya tertawa, aku tak sanggup untuk konsentrasi lagi.

'DUGH!'

Sakit. Teriakan Cassiopeia membuat hatiku berdenyut.

Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir. Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka meneteskan air mata hanya untuk seorang idola.

Jika kalian tidak mau aku terjatuh dan terluka lagi, maka berikan orang itu pada ku. Biarkan tangan orang itu lagi yang menjadi pijakanku saat melakukan atraksi salto.

Andai saja orang itu masih ada bersama aku dan Changmin saat ini, pasti aku tak akan mengalami cedera seperti ini lagi.

Pokoknya, saat konser ini berakhir, aku harus menatap wajahnya. Menghabiskan waktu di tengah jadwal yang padat, untuk sekedar menyentuh kulit putihnya. Harus.

.

.

**Writer's POV**

"Jaejoongie.. jangan memainkan nada sedih saja dong. Merusak suasana saja.."

Si diva dari Super Junior merenggut kesal mendengar sahabat baik nya terus saja mendentingkan tuts piano dan mengalunkan nada yang sangat mendenyutkan hati.

"Aku tidak boleh punya kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagian setiap hari ya?" tanya namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan permainan piano nya.

Namja cantik lain, Kim Heechul membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan sahabat nya. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa. Menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di pinggir piano hitam besar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jaejoong! Kau ini bicara apa hah? Jika kau ingin mengeluh soal betapa kau tidak bahagia, bagaimana nasib orang tua yang sedang memikul ikan di laut? Bagaimana nasib anak-anak kelaparan yang ada di Afrika? Bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang tidur hanya beratap langit dan beralaskan tanah, sedangkan kau bisa dalam sebulan berpindah-pindah rumah dengan harga miliaran?! Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk bahagia di depan piano ratusan juta dan di dalam rumah mewah mu ini?! Kau gila, Jaejoong.."

Heechul menggelengkan kepala nya. Sedikit kecewa dengan sikap sahabatnya yang terkesan tidak tahu berterima kasih pada apa yang sudah ia raih.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menunduk. Jemari lentik nya sudah berhenti memainkan piano itu. Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, ia pun mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ya.. aku gila. Aku gila karna hatiku sudah berantakan. Di satu sisi hati ku merasakan kebahagiaan, namun di sisi lain seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas hatiku. Menyakitinya terus menerus. Membuat ku selalu sakit tenggorokan karna menahan sakitnya yang minta ampun.."

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di samping Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu menjeda perkataanya. Tangan putih nya bergetar meremas kaus hitam yang dipakainya.

"Kemewahan ini membuat hidupku mudah, tapi untuk bahagia.. sepertinya tidak. Ini *hiks* terus saja sakit, Hyung.. disini selalu sakit.. *hiks*.."

Akhirnya air mata yang ditahannya dari tadi mengalir juga di wajah putihnya. Ia memeluk Heechul. Tangan nya memukul-mukul dadanya. Menunjukan bahwa disitulah ia selalu merasa kesakitan.

Heechul hanya bisa diam, tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya menyumbangkan pundak nya untuk bersandar dan tangannya yang mengelus punggung sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Ia bingung dengan kesedihan yang melanda Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba itu. Padahal sebelumnya mereka berdua sedang asyik bergosip, membicarakan artis lain dengan canda tawa.

Bahkan Jaejoong sempat memainkan nada yang riang gembira di piano nya.

Oh yes. Sebelum namja cantik itu murung, ia sempat mengutak-atik tab nya. Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di kepala Heechul saat ini adalah..

"Si Jung itu lagi kan yang membuat mu begini?"

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap mata Heechul dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung yang merah. So cute. Jika ia tidak ingat situasi, mungkin saat ini tangannya sudah mencubit pipi sahabat nya itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Bibir nya membentuk pout yang sangat imut. Ugh, Heechul sudah tahan lagi.

"Awww..Yah. Sakit hyung…" lirihnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubit Heechul.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku, Jae.."

Jaejoong pun mengambil tab nya dan menyerahkan nya pada sahabatnya saat sebelumnya ia mengunlock screen terlebih dahulu.

Heechul disuguhkan dengan gambar seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di kehidupannya.

Di mata diva Suju itu, gambar itu hanya menunjukkan kekasih Jaejoong, si Leader dari TVXQ sedang melakukan handstand dengan wajah yang merenggut kesakitan. Awalnya ia ingin tertawa melihatnya. Namun saat melihat tulisan di bawah dan komentar-komentar fans yang terlihat sangat khawatir, ia pun mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Itu bukan handstand. Tapi gerakan salto yang gagal. Dan dengan kepala yang sukses membentur panggung.

"Dia kan beruang. Kepala terbentur lantai saja pasti tak akan membuat dia mati.." ujar Heechul santai sambil menyerahkan tab nya ke Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kalau dia terkena luka dalam bagaimana? Kalau ada darah yang menggumpal di otaknya dan menyumbat pembuluh darah, atau apapun itu, bagaimana hah? Aku takut.."

"Kan pihak SM sudah membawa nya ke rumah sakit.."

"Ahh.. omong ko-"

TING TONG

"Daaan aku bertaruh kalau di depan pintu rumahmu adalah beruang kesayanganmu… dengan kepala benjol.."

"Yah!"

Heechul tertawa. Ia menatap badan Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan.

Namja cantik itu kembali ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya lagi. Bisa terdengar omelan khas Jaejoong dan suara berat Yunho yang memelas dan meminta maaf.

"Jaejoongie, ini sepatu siapa?"

"Heechul hyung. Wae?"

"Aish. Cepat usir dia, Jae. Aku tak mau ada pengganggu saat kita nanti-"

"AKU MENDENGARMU JUNG YUNHO!"

Terlihat bantal berbentuk gajah pun melayang ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan di depan pintu.

.

.

**NOTE** : Bikinnya nyicil. Beda hari dan beda mood. Jadi maaf kalau ada suasana yang sedih banget, tiba-tiba jadi komedi. Kalau jalan ceritanya kira-kira sama kaya ff lain, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Lagian ini FF bertema pasaran. Yang minta sekuel Love Drunk, maaf untuk saat ini otak ku masih blank dan kayaknya belum bisa bikin. Yang mau review silahkan, enggak juga gapapa. Woles aja. Bukan penulis yang haus review kok *oops* Anyway busway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
